A “domain” in the context of Digital Rights Management (DRM) is a group of devices that share the same rights/privileges with respect to one or more items of digital content (content items). Digital content includes, but is not limited to, video content, audio content, text data (such as, e.g., e-books), and computing applications. Traditionally, in order to manage devices associated with a DRM domain, a user would manually register each device as being included in the domain. For instance, in order to add an electronic device to a domain registered to a user, the user may need to log in to each device that is intended to be included in the domain and perform certain predetermined operations. Similarly, in order to remove a device from a domain, the device has to be manually deregistered by the user, or selectively, the domain server may forcibly de-register the device.